Mist's Journey
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: After Raguna breaks her heart, Mist runs away to Fenith Island and meets Aden. As the two become closer, those Mist left behind beg her to come back. Mist must make a choice, live her new life, or go back to the old one? Find out! Pairings: MistXAden! Crossover of RFToD and RFF. UPDATE: Chapter 3 is FINALLY UP! PLEASE READ AND COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Grovyrosegirl is back! So I decided to take a break from my Kid Icarus and SSBB stories to make my first Rune Factory story! Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Crushed by a Crush

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining through the open window of my room. The gentle breeze flew in and tickled my nose. I slowly got up from bed and got dressed. Annette's mail bag was gone so I presumed she already left to deliver the mail. After eating my breakfast, I headed out into town. It was a normal day in Trampoil, Candy and Marco running around playing tag, Melody talking about the Laga Springs with tourists, Bianca walking with Tabatha, and Whale Island hovering above. I hadn't gotten any mail that day, so I wandered around thinking of something I could do.

_I got it! Why don't I go help out Eunice?_ I thought to myself. Eunice was a good friend of mine, and since it was only her and her parents working at the inn, they always loved it when I came by and gave them a hand. Smiling to myself, I turned and headed over to the Sunshine Inn.

…

"Eunice?" I called out as I walked in, "Are you here?"

"Coming!" she called back. Eunice trotted down the stairs carrying a laundry basket as usual. "Oh hello Mist! What brings you here?"

"Nothing much," I answered, "I just wanted to see if you needed help with something."

Eunice nodded and put down her basket, "Well, my parents are out of town, and I did needed some help dusting."

"I'd be happy to!" I replied. Eunice handed me the feather duster.

"Thanks Mist," Eunice said as she picked up her basket again, "I'll be outside drying these cloths." I walked over to the shelves and began dusting. At that moment, I heard the door open. I turned to see Raguna walking in.

"Hey Mist," Raguna said to me.

"Oh….uh….Hi Raguna!" I stuttered. "Um….nice feather we've been having."

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Ah! Weather! I meant weather! Sunny…cloudy….I love weather! Weather! Weather!" I quickly said. _Oh dang it! I always say stupid stuff around him!_

Raguna laughed and said, "Yeah it's nice. Anyway have you seen Eunice? I came to get something."

"Right here," Eunice answered as she walked through the door. "I have those flowers you wanted." She walked behind the front desk and handed him a package.

"Great, thanks." Raguna replied and walked out the door.

"Flowers?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's been ordering weird stuff lately, candles, a small table, chairs, and now flowers." Eunice answered. My eyes widened.

"That's the kind of stuff people use for fancy dinners….on dates," I whispered. Eunice's eyes widened as well.

Eunice said, "Now that I think of it, he said something about a special someone and the forest, and those flowers he ordered are the ones people use for…"

"Wedding Bouquets!" I finished her sentence. It all made sense, the forest is a place where we used to hang out, all the stuff he ordered, and the flowers could only mean one thing. "He's going to propose to me!" I shrieked. Eunice said something, but I blocked it out because I was filled with joy.

"Mist? Did you hear me?" Eunice repeated, "I said don't jump to conclusions."

I smiled and replied, "But it all adds up! I can't wait for tonight!"

…..

That night, I trotted through the Forest, heading for our old spot where we used to hang out, the area with the largest tree. I always dreamed of this day, the day he would confess his love to me. I could see it now…

_"Mist, we've been through so much," _I pictured he would say, _"stopping the Sech Empire, moving to Trampoil, and defeating Gelewin. You're so special to me….will you marry me Mist?"_

I giggled at the thought. I arrived at the entrance of our old spot.

"Oh you made it," I heard his voice say. I was about to call out hello to him when I heard another girl's voice.

"I wouldn't miss a date with you for the world," said the voice. I looked to see Rosetta run over and jump into his arms. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I quickly jumped behind a bush and watched the scene. The table was set up by the tree, on top of it were plates, a lit candle, and a scarlet table cloth. The two sat down and looked at the tree.

"It's so peaceful," Rosetta said. "It's like we're the only two people left on Earth."

"Yeah, it feels like a dream." Raguna replied. Rosetta leaned under her chair and pulled out a basket.

"I made some food for us, will you try some?" Rosetta asked. Raguna nodded as Rosetta put two salads on the plate. I kept watching them eat.

_Maybe he's breaking up with her and wants to give her a nice night so it won't be so hard on her… _I thought to myself, desperate for good news.

Rosetta and Raguna finished their meal and stood up.

Raguna said to Rosetta, "There's something I need to ask you…"

_Please don't say it…._

"You can ask me anything," Rosetta replied.

_Please…_

"Well we've been seeing each other for a while…" Raguna started.

_Awhile?! Rosetta never told me they were dating!_

Raguna finally said as he pulled out the Wedding Bouquet, "Rosetta, I love you, will you marry me?"

Rosetta went silent, her cheeks turned bright pink. "I- I can't believe it….well….." she replied.

_Say no, say no, say no!_

"I will! I will!" Rosetta cheered as she threw her arms around Raguna.

"Thank you Rosetta, you're the only one who could ever make me happy." Raguna whispered. That was the last straw. I snapped.

"THE ONLY ONE?! THE ONLY ONE?!" I screamed as I rose from behind the bush and stomped over. Rosetta and Raguna seemed shocked to see me there.

"Mist?!" Raguna asked, "How long were you there?"

"Long enough!" I cried back. "How could you? I've known you for so long! We've been through so much!" I felt the tears flooding my eyes and my face turning red.

Rosetta put her hand on my arm, "Mist…Mist….calm down….it's ok…" she said softly.

I slapped her hand, turned to her, and screeched, "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE DATING!"

"I didn't want to hurt you…" Rosetta comforted me.

"WELL GREAT JOB! I HATE YOU RAGUNA! I HATE YOU ROSETTA! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR HIDEOUS FACES AGAIN!" I screamed. I turned and ran away, but as I got to the entrance I turned around and shouted, "Almost forgot, CONGRATULATIONS!"

I ran all the way home. I raced inside and jumped onto my bed and wept into my pillow.

_I need to leave…._

….

As I walked on the docks, I dragged my trunk of clothes, food, turnips, and other things. I thought about the letter I left on my bed.

_Dear friends,_

_ I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person, but I don't think I have it in me. I must leave, something….occurred. If you're reading this, I've already gotten on a boat to who-knows-where. Not even I know where I'm going. I'll miss you all, but please don't worry about me. Goodbye._

_ Love,_

_ Mist_

I walked on the boat, handed the captain the money, and headed to the lower deck. I looked out the window of the room as the ship pulled away from the place I called home.

…

**Well that's the end of chapter one! Aww, poor Mist!**

**Anyway, goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again! Hi!**

**Mist: I read this story, why is it so depressing, I mean, I leave Trampoil? What kind of ending is that?**

**Me: Uh Mist that wasn't the ending of the story.**

**Mist: What?**

**Me: Yeah…that was only the first chapter.**

**Mist: I'm confused….**

**Ugh, well while I explain to Mist how chapters work, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Mist: I'm still confused.**

**Me: Okay, hand me that grammar book and I'll explain.**

….

Chapter Two: Fenith Island

"Fenith Island!" the captain called out.

It had been 3 days since I left Trampoil, and already I had been regretting this. Maybe I overreacted. I mean all that happened was my best friend went out with my crush behind my back and got engaged to him. Now biggie right? Oh who am I kidding? That IS a big deal.

As I walked off the boat, I gazed at this new place. Fenith Island. The name kept repeating in my head. I couldn't wait to explore!

_Stay focused Mist. _I told myself. _First things first, you need somewhere to stay. _I looked around and saw a man in a red and brown outfit with a surfboard on his back standing on another boat.

I walked over and asked, "Excuse me sir, but does this island have an inn?"

"Yeah," he answered, "just head up that path, it's the first building on the right, very big, can't miss it."

"Thank you," I replied, I walked off but before I left I turned around and said, "By the way my name is Mist."

"I'm Joe," The man said, "Nice to meet you Mist, come visit me anytime!"

I nodded and headed up the path. Joe was right, there was no way I could miss the large building on the right. I headed for the front door and went inside. When I walked in I saw a bulletin board with papers pinned on it, tables, and a front desk. A girl with purple hair and a green dress who was behind the desk looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome!" she greeted, "I'm Odette, welcome to the Three Sisters Inn!"

"I'm Mist, nice to meet you," I greeted back. "Do you have any rooms available?"

"Of course! How long will you be staying?" Odette asked.

"Um…awhile….maybe the rest of my life…." I stuttered.

"Uh….that might cost a lot of gold…." Odette said.

"Oh I see," I replied, "I'll find somewhere else to live."

A woman with long orange hair and a yellow dress came down from the stairs and said, "Well if you don't have a place to go we can't just throw you out on the street!"

"I only have 50 gold pieces…" I said.

The woman turned to Odette and suggested, "How about we do what we did when Sonja got restored, she can live here for free if she works here."

"Who's Sonja?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," the woman answered, "My name is Lily, so what do you say? Does that sound like a plan?"

I thought for moment then finally said, "Okay! I used help out my friend, Eunice, at her inn. This should be easy!"

"Great!" Lily cheered, "You'll start tomorrow!"

…

**Mist: Oh now I get it! Chapters make up the whole story!**

**Me: YES! **

**Mist: So now can you teach me about how to find the chapters?**

**Me: …**

**-Bangs head on table repeatedly-**

**Mist: Well since she's doing that I guess I'll do the goodbye. Thanks for reading chapter 2! Sorry it was really short but grovyrosegirl has a case of writers block. Anyway goodbye and please comment!**

**-Still banging head-**

**Mist: You know you're going to get a concussion if keep you doing that right?**

**-Still banging head-**

**Mist: Grovyrosegirl? You there? Sigh, I'll call an ambulance…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait! But here is chapter 3!**

**Mist: Does this chapter have turnips in it?**

**Me: No Mist.**

**Mist: Why not?!**

**Me: Ugh…..**

…..

Chapter 3: The Dragon Shrine and Aden

"Mist! I need two salads for table three!" Lily called out.

"I'm on it!" I called back. Odette handed me the salads as I left the kitchen. At table three were Lady Electra whom I met yesterday and her maid Marween. "Two salads." I put them on the table.

Electra smiled and replied, "Thank you Mist."

Marween sighed and said, "Yeah thanks." Electra rolled her eyes at Marween. I simply giggled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Mist?" Odette asked. "Could you help me with this dough?" I nodded. "Great! You stir the batter while I set the oven up." I took the spoon and began stirring.

"Is it always this busy?" I asked.

"No," Odette answered, "but we get a lot more tourists in the summer." It had been three days since my arrival to Fenith Island, and already I was in love with the place. I had already met so many fascinating people. There was the Violet the doctor, Sierra and Bismark who ran the general store, Elena and James, Mikoto the samurai (I was really intrigued when I met her, I love samurais!), Father Gerad and his two kids, Sonja who was my new roommate, and so many others!

"Mist? Mist? EARTH TO MIST!" Odette called out frustrated. I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed she was telling me to put the dough in the oven.

"Oh!" I said as I snapped back into reality, "Sorry about that Odette." I handed her the bowl.

Lily walked into the kitchen and said, "Odette, shouldn't you be visiting Fangord by now?"

"That's right…but it's so busy today! Plus I have this bread in the oven." Odette answered.

"Fangord?" I asked.

"Our Arch Dragon," Odette replied, "I sing to him."

"Do you think I could meet him?"

"I don't see why not but we have to work…"

"Don't worry!" Lily interrupted. "I'll handle the cooking while you're gone!" A concerned face appeared on Odette.

"Um…that's ok Lily," Odette said nervously.

"But I'm just taking bread out of the oven!" Lily snapped back.

Odette said sternly, "Ok fine, but you're _only _taking the bread out! Nothing else, got it?" Lily nodded.

…

"Amazing!" I called out. The mighty dragon stood on top of the place Odette told me was called the Dragon Shrine. "So you sing to the dragon?"

"Yep," Odette said cheerfully.

"So he likes music?" I asked, "Because I'd love to sing to him!"

"Uh…that's not exactly how it works…" Odette began. But before she could finish I ran in front of the shrine, closed my eyes, and began singing.

_Pray to heaven with a song,_

_As the winds caress me..._

_Send a prayer up to the light…_

_So that it might help me see._

_Searching through my memories…_

_Memories, my memories for you…_

_For you!_

_I have come this far having lost every hope_

_Hope of finding you!_

_But I swear not matter what I've had to face_

_You've never left my heart…._

_There are sweet memories_

_They live all around us!_

_How can you not believe in our love?_

_My full heart belongs to you!_

_My life your love leads_

_I've always stood next to you_

_In your time of need_

_Embraced by the warmth of your gentle gaze_

_I've given you my love…_

_I look for you now in my memories_

_Heart never mending_

_Love never ending_

_Pray to heaven with our song!_

Odette seemed shocked. "How did you…?"

"What?"

"You sang and sparkles were appearing…."

"Huh?" I didn't notice anything when I was singing.

"Odette? You never told me there were _five _dragon priestesses!" called out a voice. I turned to see a boy with silver hair and a brown outfit standing at the entrance.

"Oh hey Aden," Odette greeted. "No, there are only four and you know that!"

Aden laughed and replied, "Then who is this?"

"This is Mist," Odette answered, "she just moved in with us."

"Hello, nice to meet you!" I greeted with a smile. Aden nodded and smiled. Then he turned to Odette.

His face became serious as he explained, "You might want to get back to the inn, the whole first floor is covered in peanut butter!"

"What?!" Odette exclaimed. "But how….LILY!" Odette's face turned red as she ran off.

…..

Odette angrily scolded Lily, "I told you just to take the bread out! Nothing else!"

"I know," Lily explained, "I did take it out but then I tasted it a little. It didn't have much flavor so I decided that maybe a little peanut butter would make it taste better. So I went to the cabinet where we keep all our peanut butter jars, but I guess there were too many because when I opened it they all rolled out. I tried to get them all but I kept stumbling which made the peanut butter jars open and roll around more so I-…"

"Say no more," Odette grumbled as she handed Lily a mop. "Just help us clean up alright?"

We all grabbed mops and buckets and began scrubbing down the peanut butter. As Lily and I washed underneath the tables she turned to me.

Lily said, "So Odette told me that you sang to Fangord and sparkles came! I didn't know you could do that!"

"Neither did I," I replied, "I was singing because I thought he liked music."

Lily laughed and explained, "Although he does, the reason why Odette sings to him is because that's how they understand each other. Violet and I can do that too, but he seems to be closer with Odette."

"Fascinating…" I said.

"If you think that's cool, just wait until you see Ymir!" Aden called out. "He's my golem!"

"You have a golem?" I squealed with glee, "Awesome!"

"Yeah, I'll show him to you later if you want," Aden replied.

"Alright!" I answered.

…..

The man wearing a grey hood and robe with a mask on stared through the window of the inn.

"So the blonde girl can sing to the Arch- Dragon…interesting…better keep an eye on her." He whispered to himself.

….

**Oooh! Suspicious!**

**Mist: So will the **_**next **_**chapters have turnips in them?**

**Me: For the last time Mist! No turnips!**

**-Mist grabs a bazooka-**

**Mist: I said, are there going to be turnips in the next chapters?**

**Me: 0_0**

**Mist: Well?**

**Me: Y-yes! I'll put them in right now! Heh, heh! Please don't hurt me!**

**Well…anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about the long wait! But plzzzz! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! Or you might have to wait a while for the next chapter! So if you want it more quickly, please COMMENT!**


End file.
